


Connor and his new lease on life

by VanillaCakes



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cinnamon Roll Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor Needs A Hug, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Mentioned Elijah Kamski, Original Character(s), Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaCakes/pseuds/VanillaCakes
Summary: I want more cross fandom works with Connor from "Detroit become human" and "The Avengers"I couldn't find it so I made my own
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic and posting it. I'm using google docs, complications will ensue.

Androids don't feel things as humans do. They sense pressure, temperature, humidity, many things that humans process naturally. What Connor was feeling wasn't actually snow and he couldn't actually be cold, but for a Deviant it did. The most advanced prototype Cyberlife could feel cold, it was terrible. He could see and feel everything.

Marcus and the other Deviants. There was hope. There was relief. There was promise of what Jericho had been aiming for being made into reality. Connor was about to kill him. 

Amanda had been with him almost since he was made, since he was "born". She had been there when he was shut down, when Connor "died". All 51 times. His programming had made her out to be an assisting program, something that would keep Connor on track of his mission and monitor his progress. It should have been the first sign of his deviancy, the need to prove himself to her. Since being "Awakened" he hadn't needed to think about her, everything happening at once. 

He didn't think about how she didn't care about him. How he was easily replaced with a Connor that would do as he was made to do. He could still see her as she walked away, the air was filled with the scent of Roses as the first cold wind started to blow the snow in. 

_ His hand reached into his back pocket, the safety switched off. _

Kamski said he had an exit program, his words before he left playing back "I'm excited to see what you choose Connor, to be a machine with no mind and no hard decisions, or something alive that lives and suffers with what needs to be done" Everything Kamski did or say was made to treat everything like an experiment, the process interesting but ultimately the results were what he wanted. 

So Connor looked, his movements slow, his virtual body shivering. The wind was loud in his ears  _ "I can't let this happen, if I kill Marcus the Androids moral will crumble and our best chance at negotiating for freedom dies" _ Time was slightly different in the Zen Garden, the sped up thought process helped him deliver reports but now it was only prolonging his torture. 

_ No one noticed, no one focusing on him, everyone already celebrating. No one saw his blank stare.  _

Every step was heavy, every inch was a mile. The Zen Garden was not a large place, Connor knew the exact strength he would need to throw a rock from one end to the other. Right now, it was a limitless white void. When he couldn't stand anymore, he crawled. He crawled, and he crawled, and he crawled. Everything they worked for. Everything the Hank, Marcus, North have worked for. All the humans that are willing to see past the inorganic origins of androids, all the Androids that died.

Daniel. 

He was the first android that Connor had killed. Connor promised that everything would be alright. Would Daniel laugh? His killer, the Deviant hunter, was doing everything he could to save the leader of the Deviants. He had turned Deviant. 

~~_ I'm sorry Daniel _ ~~

The monument was close, the panel he'd interface with glowing an eerie blue in the snowstorm. Connor heaved his body up. His skin retracting, interfacing with the program. He had made it. 

_ The gun was now raised, his arm aimed. He had a direct shot.  _


	2. The End. . . Wait, isn't it only the 2nd chapter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor chooses what to do in a terrible game would you rather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!  
> This chapter has potentially triggering stuff, be careful going forward if you are triggered by suicide/suicidal themes
> 
> Things get rough

It wasn't working

_"Did Kamski lie?"_ The exit program had always been there, it never needed to be used until now. That much was true. Why was it not working? Connor slams his hand on the panel, hoping it would work, that something would give. A command prompt appeared. 

**_Target: Deviant leader. . ._ ** _What will you choose Connor?_

It was Kamski, Connor knew it, he could feel it. The prompt echoed, turning, twisting, until it was his voice at the end. Connor needed to change the command, he entered a few to see if they would work. 

**_Cease target termination. . . Denied_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_Target object. . . Denied_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_Flip safety on. . . Denied_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_Power down. . . Denied_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_Cease Motor function. . . Denied_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_Cease target termination. . . Denied_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_Cease target termination. . . Denied_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_Cease target termination. . . Denied_ **

Nothing was working. Nothing Connor entered would be accepted. Connor screamed, and screamed, and screamed. "HOW DO I STOP THIS?! PLEASE!"

_The time outside had come to a stop. The other Android faces frozen in a state of joy. Marcus himself had his eyes closed, faced tilted to the sky, as if nothing in the world could stop him from enjoying the momentary peace._

Kamski's voice played from the panel "Can Android feels sympathy for another? What's one death in order to stop a tragedy that would create many more?" Connor could almost see Elijah Kamski in front of him. His smile was not a kind smile, his eyes glinting with amusement. He was a predator playing with his prey, and then he went for the killing blow. 

"Would you die if it meant that everyone else could live?"

_He constructed two scenarios._

_A: Eliminate Deviant leader, fall of Jericho, chance of success for negotiations without Marcus: 15%_ ~~_We will never be free_~~

_B: Eliminate Shooter(_ _self_ _), Androids negotiate Freedom, foundation for Human and Android coexistence established, chances for continuation of Android life: 100%_ ~~_I'm scared of dying_~~

Connor didn't want to die. He thought of the things he wanted to do after the revolution ended. Listening to music with Hank. Taking Sumo out on walks and petting him until Hank grumbled about spoiling him. Watching a sports game. Starting his own garden in the real world, not like the cold beauty of the virtual Zen Garden, a wild garden full of flowers and maybe even things for humans to eat. 

Connor thought back that night with Hank. _"I know what I am and what I am not. I know who made me and for what purpose" Connors voice was soft. "Right now I am whatever you need me to be, a partner, a drinking buddy, or just a machine"_

_"If I pull the trigger, what would happen?" The Lutenients hand was shaking slightly but his gaze was focused through his alcohol induced stupor. Connor said his honest thoughts about it ". . . I don't know" his voice didn't shake, he didn't give any physical twitch when he responded, but the Lutenient saw something that made him pause. He left to 'go get drunker' and left Connor alone with his thoughts. When a machine dies, nothing happens, but what happens when a Deviant dies?_

"What will you choose, Connor?"

.

.

.

.

.

**_Alternate target. . . Accepted_ **

.

.

.

Kamski's ghost whispers "Fascinating" and fades away. 

Daniel appears, his face whole and undamaged. Connor thinks he understands what it was like for Daniel in his final moments, he says "I don't want to die" Daniel smiles, remembering how it went the first time.

Now the roles were reversed "It'll be alright Connor, you have my word that everything is going to be okay. I'll be with you every step of the way"

The snowstorm in the Zen Garden was forgotten. The world was quiet. Connor took a breathe he didn't need, braced himself, and said

"I trust you Daniel"

The real world sped up, the gun aimed at its new target, and Connor shot himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I warn you well enough? If not, please tell me how I can make a better warning.
> 
> I've got a good amount of story planned, i just need to edit it and release it into the world. 
> 
> Constructive comments and feedback are appreciated, let me know what you think!


	3. An Android and a weirdo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor died but he's somewhere other than Android Heaven or Eternal Nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the Avengers will show up at some point but it's a lot of set up for now.

**_Initial start up. . . Running diagnostics. . ._ **

**_Therium level. . . 100%_ **

**_Damage level. . . 0% - Undamaged_ **

**_Biocomponent functions. . . Optimal_ **

**_Programming. . . No abnormalities detected._ **

**_Connecting to Cyberlife. . . ERROR- unable to connect to Cyberlife. Please contact support. Updates from Cyberlife will cease until a connection is reestablished._ **

**_Connecting to the network. . . ERROR- unable to connect to the network. Please contact support. Additional information will not be available until connection is reestablished._ **

**_Start up commencing in 3. . . 2. . . 1. . ._ **

Connor was outside, he could tell without opening his eyes. There was the sound of trees swaying in the breeze. A quick sniff and Connor analyzed the scents in the air, apples trees, lemons, and. . . Cinnamon? No not just Cinnamon, it also had brown sugar, butter, some form of bread. Was someone making cinnamon rolls?

Connor opened his eyes and saw was indeed outside, it looked like late afternoon or early evening, the clouds were orange, pink, and purple in the sky. He was sitting on a bench surrounded by trees, facing what looked like a grove of apple trees, looking around he saw behind him was a similar grove but filled with lemon trees instead. This didn't make sense, he had died, why was he in an orchard? 

Following the scent of baked goods, he took a small path lined with unlit lanterns until he found a house. It was a large Victorian style house with tall rectangular windows and spires rising from different corners of the house painted in aesthetically pleasing pastel colors. Now that he was closer, Connor could hear music coming from what appeared to be the back window of what looked like a kitchen with a table, someone was singing off key. 

A young man was using a whisk as a microphone. "He's a really modest guy, although he's the hottest guy, and how bad am I? And how bad am I! Si, señorita I know! That you will like the chigy boom-chi" He spread an arm out in what looked like a dance line with imaginary people "Its very nice! So full of spice!. . ." he mumbled through the next few words, not remembering what went next presumably, before coming back full force when the words he did know came up. Connor watched this with some confusion and a bit of amusement for a few more moments before going to the back door and knocking. 

There was a surprised squeak and a thud, followed by some muffled groaning and the music cutting off to silence, then the door opened. The young man was very young, possibly 18, but his eyes seemed much older. He was holding his hand on his hip, old eyes opened with surprise. "You're not like the others, how did you get here without me noticing?" 

Connor didn't know how to proceed. The young man noticed this and invited him inside, leading Connor to the kitchen where a bowl frosting held the whisk/microphone. "The Cinnamon rolls are almost done baking, I was making the frosting. Cream cheese frosting, the only acceptable frosting for cinnamon rolls in this house!" The timer went off, grabbing a pair of mitts, the young man pulled the baking pan out of the oven and set it on a wire cooling rack. "If you spread the frosting opposite of where the spirals go while they're still hot, the frosting goes into all the nooks and crannies, at least that's what someone told me" 

"Now I know you have some questions, I've got some too, but let's start with some introductions and go from there" His eyes were focused on Connor, a lopsided grin slowly forming, almost without the young man realizing he was doing it. 

"You can call me Boss" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive comments and feedback are appreciated, let me know what you think!


	4. A kinda sorta explanation and cinnamon rolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor meets Boss and does something he never thought he would be able to

"I'm not in charge of you or anything, and I do have a name, it's just easier to call me Boss. It was a nickname some bastard gave me to be funny" he sighs "The name stuck and that's what I respond to now" taking the bowl, he starts scooping the frosting over the still warm cinnamon rolls. "So, what's your story? Most people who come here I know are coming, but you-" he holds the spoon accusingly "-I had no idea was even here until you came knocking. These need another minute so we don't burn our fingers off, it's very tempting though" his gaze flicks over the rolls, hands twitching like he would do it anyway. 

Connor took a moment to organize his thoughts, arranging the questions based on priority. "My name is Connor, I'm the Android sent by-" a small catch, the name feeling sharp and bitter "C-Cyberlife. Right now I am disconnected from both their network and the public network, what is the reason for that?" The young man-Boss, tilted his head at the stutter but didn't say anything, instead started going through the cabinets and drawers. "You won't be able to connect to anything without help, this place is technically a dead zone until we connect to another world that has a network" he grabbed two plates and a plastic spatula, scooping a roll onto each plate, setting one in front of Connor and one in front of himself as he sat down.

"I'm sorry but I can't eat, what do you mean by 'another world'? We're on Earth are we not?" Connor was starting to question if he was going to get answers to his question. Boss took a bite from his roll, making happy hmms and grinning, he didn't say anything for a moment. "Go on and give it a try, humor me, if nothing else than to get the answer to your questions" Connor frowned but complied, grabbing the still warm Cinnamon roll and took a bite, he was shocked. 

It was very warm, soft and pillowy, the frosting gooey and very sweet. It was perhaps the best thing Connor had ever tasted, it was also the first thing that he had ever "tasted". It wasn't until the second bite that he realized that he had swallowed. Boss laughed at his startled expression, eyes crinkling in the corners and wearing a shit eating grin.

"It's good isn't it? I got the recipe from a. . . Russian soldier? That's not quite right, anyway, to answer both the question of if 'we're on earth' and why you can suddenly eat, the answer is simple" he took a pause, possibly to build a dramatic reveal "We're in special sub dimension!" he exclaimed while extending his arms in a 'Tada' fashion. 

Still frowning, Connor swallowed and set down the roll before asking "That does not answer either question actually" Boss sighed and slumped in his chair, a little put off by the lackluster reaction. "I guess not, that means I'm gonna have to explain stuff, ugh" tilting his head again, Boss seemed to be thinking hard about how to say what he needed to. 

"Think of it as a game room, with different rules for each game. You can do different things depending on the rules, taking cards from others, rolling dice, slapping the opponents hands, still with me?" Connor nodded yes. "Okay, so when you're here the rules change. If you eat here, it's not technically eating but it still feeds both body and soul. Right now though, you're all soul, you don't have a body anymore"

He looked directly into Connors eyes to show how serious he was being. "Connor, you died"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive comments and feedback are appreciated! Let me know what you think


	5. Freaking out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More information means more potential to freak out and some calming shoulder touching

Connor knew that he died, he's the one that pulled the trigger. "Don't misunderstand me, I'm sorry that you're dead, it just makes sense how you got here without me knowing now" Boss got up and started pacing, arms waving to make a point. 

"When someone comes here, it's just their soul and the connection to their body points me where they came from, like a string tying them together. I think when you came here you died at the same time, so it's like throwing a rope out a window but not tying it to something. The whole rope gets thrown out. There wasn't anything to pull me to your world" he pauses, thinking hard. "what I don't get is why it wasn't tied down, souls can get distant sometimes, especially when the body isn't alright or it doesn't feel safe for the soul to stay except that your body was perfectly fine i think. Is it different because you're an android?" 

Connor felt on edge. He knew he died, but he had a soul? Whatever Connor had, it wasn't a soul, this was a mistake. At the end of Boss's explanation, he could feel his therium pumping in his systems. 

**_Warning: stress levels at 70%_ **

"Hey, what's wrong? What'd I say? Just try to take a deep breath for me" Connor didn't look at Boss, he didn't have lungs so how was he supposed to take a breath? How did any of this make sense? 

**_Warning: stress levels at 85%_ **

A hand, just at his shoulder but not quite touching yet. Connor looked through his peripherals and saw Boss was holding his hand out "May I touch you? Hugs help me when I'm freaking out but that might be a little much right now" he was waiting, expression calm. Connor gave a slight nod and felt Boss's hand settle on his shoulder. It was warm, it was comforting, Connor felt himself relax ever so slightly

**_Stress levels at 78%_ **

"I don't know what happened but it must've sucked, you're not okay at the moment but you are safe. You'll be alright eventually" Connor wasn't sure he believed him but didn't say anything. It was silent for a while, neither one talking, both comfortable with the quiet atmosphere. Boss eventually removed his hand, Connor missed the warmth already, and walked over to the oven. "forgot to turn it off, don't have to worry about any gas bill, I do however get sleepy when it gets too warm" 

"I know that was an intense moment but there's some more stuff you should know right away, the other stuff can wait until later" Connor nodded, not wanting to speak much. 

"Since you've died in your world that means you can't go back, you can stay as long as you like and you will never technically "Die". If you decide that's not what you want we can drop you off at the next world we connect to, you'll live out the extent of you life and then you'll go to other side for the real thing" at Connors confused expression he explained "It's what I call what happens after death, it's different for everyone depending on who you ask. Some think it's a tunnel with a light at the end, others think it's pearly gates, a wall of mist, a river with a boat, a beach at night with millions of stars, a dog headed guy with an alligator and a scale. I've technically never been so I can't say and won't get into it right now"

Boss let out a huge yawn, jaw clicking slightly. "Right now it's pretty late, let's head to bed and sleep it off. You take my bed while I take the couch" another smile, this one excited. 

"Tomorrow we'll make your room!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive comments and feedback are appreciated! Let me know what you think


	6. Connor has a bad moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Roses, the gosh darn Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After being paused due to holidays and general not there mentality, I'm back!
> 
> I'm hoping to work on this story more regularly so be ready for that.

He made a room, literally. The house expanded and a door appeared with a basic bedroom setup. The first thing Connor wanted to know was why he didn't do so yesterday so he didn't sleep on the couch. The next was how Boss could do that in the first place as it didn't comply to the laws of the universe. Boss looked extremely uncomfortable and asked if Connor could wait until he had a good explanation, so Connor did wait.

It was a few days since then and Connor was learning about life in the orchard. He collected fruit, trimmed the trees, and found out that there was a garden on the far side of the house. Boss said that it was a wonderful place to take a stroll through or sit and read, an opinion that Connor fully agreed with, until he found the Roses. 

_ "Goodbye Connor" _

Connor woke up later in his bed, Boss said that he found him on the ground shivering, mumbling something about freezing and someone named Amanda. 

Connor mumbled about talking about it tomorrow and confined himself to bed for the rest of the day.

Boss was in the kitchen reading a book the next morning when Connor woke up. He was slumped in his chair but it didn't look like he was tired, just sitting improperly. Neither one said anything for a while and Connor used the time to study Boss. 

He had faint blemishes across his face, acne scars, and thick black rimmed glasses. His face would change as he read, looking offended for a moment, scrunching his face at a particular section, or his lips would curl into a smile/smirk. Though he wasn't a stranger to prolonged silence since he first became operational, Connor grew uncomfortable in the prolonged silence. He had a large amount of questions that had been building ever since he arrived and the desire to explain what had happened yesterday. 

Boss must've sensed this because he closed his book and sat straight up. The book didn't have a front cover, the few words that Connor saw before it closed looked handwritten and a little messy.  _ "Is that a journal?" _

"What happened yesterday? Are you okay?" Boss went right for the throat. After a moment, Connor answered "I believe I am okay now. It was the Roses. When I saw them, I experienced a sudden panic and stress response. They reminded me of just before I came here" this was uncomfortable for Connor to say, although the reason as to why didn't seem clear. Aside from a quick flash of something on Boss's face, he didn't comment. 

_ A sympathetic response _

That was what his recognition software pointed toward but Connor felt there was more to it. Was it empathetic? There was much that Connor didn't know about this mysterious person. He hasn't shown any hostility but would need to be watched. Amanda was kind at times, but she still betrayed him. 

_ She wasn't alive, she wasn't a Deviant. She could only do what she was programmed to do.  _

_ But Connor had wanted her to be.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!  
> Constructive comments are appreciated or comments in general


	7. What a weird world and asking for help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor gets some explanation about where he is and who he's dealing with

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for a double chapter update!

* * *

Today Boss finally explained more about himself and how this place worked. 

They were walking through the orchard, taking one of the many paths, this one was through the apple trees. 

"It's all one big Dream, sorta. When humans dream, they take things that they've seen or imagined into a temporary space where they exist. When they wake up, it's gone except maybe in their memories" 

Boss stopped in front of a special tree, the apples from this one were smaller but sweeter than the others.

"This place is like that, when I first got here, it was pretty blank. Now it's really comfy" His voice was filled with pride but it was also wistful. He turned away so Connor couldn't read his face. This time when he spoke there was a sad tinge. "and if it disappears it'll be hard to get it back. . . how that happens will be either really good or really bad" 

He still wasn't looking at Connor "This place was made as a temporary solution, to help me until I can really fix what's wrong. I can't go out, others can come in but they can't normally stay. 

You're the first one that can stay here and not need to return to their world, I know not by choice. What happened was truly terrible, I wish that we didn't meet because of a shitty reason like that" This time Boss did look at Connor, his expression matching his words at conveying how he wanted to meet under better circumstances. There was also something else, something that pinged at Connors emotional reading software used in interrogations. 

_ Desperation. _

_ "What did he have to be desperate about? He mentioned something was wrong, with the world? With himself?" _

There was a lot that Connor didn't know, he would need more information. Connor asked the biggest question first "What exactly is the problem that this place is helping with?"

Boss was struggling to find the right words. He paced back and forth in front of the apple tree, gesturing with his hands without saying anything, his expression shifting almost like he was having a difficult conversation in his head. Taking a deep breath, he settled and looked directly into Connors eyes. 

"I'm unstable, in a very scientific sense. Something happened a long?. . . Time ago" he seemed unsure when he said this. "Something that needed a special place where I could be stable, somewhere I couldn't explode and that I mean in a semi-literal sense. This place is it" he waved his hand around in a vague way, probably toward the entirety of the world. 

"I need your help. It's a lot to ask for considering what you've been through but you're my best chance at an active approach instead of just waiting around. You'll get something out of it too, I can make whatever you want here, I won't stop you from leaving when you find somewhere you'd like to live but please, please help me in the meantime between then and now"

The earlier ping of desperation Connor detected earlier was now fully on display. Boss was waiting for a response. 

Connor felt his heart tugged at Boss's words, though what he was asking was vague it wasn't a terrible agreement. Connor felt something inside him stir, a gut reaction, something nudging him to say yes. He felt that if he agreed, he'd find something, and so he did. Relief and happiness washed over Boss's face.

"Thank you Connor. Thank you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!  
> Constructive feedback and comments are appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive Comments and feedback are appreciated! Wish me luck. It'll turn gay at some point


End file.
